Vers les étoiles
by Nyan Art
Summary: [UA Steven Universe-Tous les personnages sont des gemmes] "Nous sommes tous coincés ici, mais on partira de là. Et si tu penses qu'on ne peut pas, on trouvera un moyen. Et c'est pourquoi on essaie de vivre ensemble, malgré nos désaccords. On y arrivera, sortira de là, et on retournera chez nous!" Il en a définitivement assez de cette stupide planète...
1. Direction maison

**Première fanfic que je publie!**

 **Même si ça me fait un peu bizarre de partager ainsi mes écrits, j'ai quand même essayé de vous donner quelque chose de qualité. J'ai tenté d'adapter au mieux l'univers de Steven Universe à celui d'Hetalia. J'ai été aidée de Lea Baskerville *lui jette une pierre pour qu'elle se reconnaisse bieeen* à l'élaboration de certains personnages et pour la correction.**

 **Je ne mettrai pas quel personnage correspond à quel gemme, car ici mon défi est de vous les faire reconnaître sans indice supplémentaire. Mais pour les premiers chapitres, ne vous en faites pas ce sont bien les personnages "principaux". Mais d'autres restent à venir!**

 **Aussi, je sais que ce n'est qu'un texte et pas un dessin-animé mais j'aimerai y ajouter du son. C'est pourquoi à chaque chapitre il y aura des titres de musique à guetter pour vous conseiller un accompagnement musical. Ceux-ci seront parfois à l'intérieur d'un chapitre donc faites y attention.**

 ** _Instruction in the Ways of the Sword_**

 **Et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un garçon court sous une chaleur ardente. Son visage orangé, dont la peau est marbrée de blanc, sa chevelure de feu ébouriffée et sur son front une étrange pierre resplendisent sous un soleil de plomb. Il court à toute allure, fou de joie. Ses jambes bottées se font fouetter par l'herbe qui lui arrive jusqu'à la taille. Mais ça lui est égal. Il pense enfin avoir réussi.

Le roux claque les portes de l'usine abandonnée en les ouvrant d'un violent coup de pied. Ses yeux scintillent d'un ravissement immense, ils ont finalement un échappatoire.

« J'AI ENFIN REUSSI ! ADIEU LA TERRE ! » Crie t-il à pleins poumons.

Un autre enfant, anormalement pâle, le regarde d'un immense œil à l'iris coloré. Sa main, ainsi que le mur en face de lui, sont dégoulinants de peinture. Son visage neutre reste inchangé en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Et ? »

Il détourne les yeux de son travail pour fixer -et juger- son interlocuteur.

« On va enfin pouvoir partir d'ici !

\- Tu as construit trois vaisseaux défectueux ce mois-ci.

\- Tu as dû peindre trois fois ce mur _dans la journée_. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, celui-ci est parfaitement au point ! »

Il croise sévèrement les bras tandis que l'artiste continue de s'interroger sur son entrain. Ce dernier avait pensé que son camarade aurait fini par s'habituer aux échecs. Visiblement non. Mais l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit. Lui commence à s'habituer à la vie terrestre, car il a un peu perdu espoir en la réussite d'un quelconque vaisseau.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Ce garçon, bien que très maigre et féminin, a une voix masculine qui brise l'illusion d'une parfaite petite fille. Ses tresses immaculées sont si longues qu'elle traînent dans la peinture telles des pinceaux. Son visage poupon mais blafard ne montre aucun intérêt pour son compagnon d'isolement. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui le rend étrange. Il porte ses doigts à son œil grand ouvert, pour y dérober plus de liquide arc-en-ciel qu'il applique soigneusement sur la paroi devenue lisse par les couches successivement déposées.

Le plus petit souffle fort pour montrer son mécontentement.

« Opal, si tu le prends comme ça, je te laisserai dehors lors du décollage.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il va décoller.

\- Tu le verras si bien voler que tu en ouvriras tes deux yeux !

\- Ce ne sera pas d'yeux mais d'imagination dont j'aurai besoin.

\- Il décollera ! Et si tu n'es pas content tu n'auras qu'à rester ici ! »

Puis il tourne les talons et part à la recherche de ses autres camarades, s'il peut appeler ses colocataires ainsi. Il est obligé de rester avec eux sur cette fichue planète, et il est le seul à tenter de les faire s'en échapper ! Et leurs remerciements ? Des railleries.

En fronçant ses sourcils volumineux, une jeune fille étrangement colorée sort d'un des trous du plafond qui tombe déjà en lambeaux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Carnelian dit avoir construit un vaisseau. »

Elle bondit à ses côtés, ses couleurs pêche et vertes tranchent complètement avec l'ensemble du décor terne. Puis dans un éclat de lumière, elle sort de dessous sa cape un pinceau qui n'avait pas la place d'y être.

« Il ne s'est pas encore effondré ?

\- Il fait de son mieux, »le défend finalement le blanc.

« Mais ça ne suffit pas à nous sortir d'ici. »

Dans le lieu, la nature a totalement repris ses droits. Le sol est terreux et l'herbe y pousse. Des plantes grimpent à la plupart des murs et le toit à moitié déstructuré laisse passer la lumière suffisante pour la flore. Rien de tout ça ne gêne réellement les gemmes qui s'abritent ici. Carnelian s'en plaint souvent. Mais Carnelian se plaint de tout. Il déteste cette planète. Opal apprécie le cadre, parfois il essaie de trouver le point de vue parfait pour au mieux admirer le lieu. Une fois de son œil mauve, une fois de son grand œil multicolore. Et puis, il a son mur. Tourmaline, la jeune fille, s'ennuie mortellement. Elle se sent prisonnière de l'usine. Mais elle est surtout frustrée d'être prisonnière de la Terre. Quant à la quatrième gemme, elle profite de tout ce qu'elle peut trouver sur la planète. Elle est justement en train de s'amuser à faire rentrer un balle de football dans un panier de basket dans un arbre.

« Quand les humains le font, ça semble beaucoup plus facile ! »

Zircon est plus grand que ses congénère, même si c'est de peu. Sa peau azure se confond presque avec le ciel. Il est paré d'un presque constant sourire et ses sourcils similaires à ceux de Tourmaline sont moins boudeurs. Mais un poing vient s'abattre sur sa pauvre tête.

«Aïe ! »

Il fourre ses deux mains dans sa chevelure jaunâtre, se frotte son crâne douloureux et regarde l'ingénieur.

« J'ai fini le vaisseau.

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial !

\- Un minable comme toi serait impressionné de voir un modèle si fabuleux, je me suis vraiment surpassé ! »

Carnelian fait de grands gestes dithyrambiques quand l'autre vient se coller à sa visière. Celui aux couleurs chaudes le repousse sans peine pour l'écarter de lui.

« Tu assures vraiment !

\- Pff, à quoi t'attendais-tu d'autre ? »se vente le roux

« On va le voir ? »demande avec entrain Zircon.

« Puisque tu insistes tant. »

Il feint l'indifférence mais il est ravi de montrer son dernier bijou. Il le traîne donc jusque dans la plaine pour lui montrer son travail.

Face à eux, une immense cabine à réaction siège fièrement. Elle semble un peu bancale, mais fonctionnelle.

« Tadam !

\- Il est génial !

\- Héhé, je te l'avais bien dit~ »

Le vantard s'accoude à l'appareil, fier de sa création.

« Tu penses que celui là va nous ramener chez nous ?

\- Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas ?

\- Car les derniers…

\- Les derniers n'étaient pas parfait, lui oui ! Je vais te montrer ! »

Le petit empoigne les barres censées servir d'escalier et grimpe pour atteindre un espèce de cockpit.

« C'est pas un peu compliqué ?

\- N-nan ! Il faut just-… »

Son pied dérape sur l'engin, perd l'équilibre. Il tente de rester accroché mais tombe lamentablement au sol.

« Ouch…

\- Ça va ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, une plaque de métal tombe sur le pauvre gamin à terre.

« O-oui… »

Il a la tête qui tourne, il voit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Le blondinet lui tend la main, mais l'aide que ce dernier apporte est refusée .

« J'ai pas besoin de toi ! »

Il essaie de se relever seul, en titubant. Puis, une autre pièce d'acier tombe derrière lui dans un grand bruit métallique qui le fait sursauter.

« Je...Je dois réparer ça. »

Il baisse la tête, déçu. L'autre vient alors le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Le roux se débat comme un diable pour se défaire de son emprise.

« Mais dégage ! J'veux pas de toi, file !

\- Mais-

\- Pas de « mais », tu dégages !

\- Mais-

\- File ! Je vais travailler ne me dérange pas ! »

Il soupire. Il se dit que ce ne sont que quelques ajustements à faire, peut être que quelques jours pour renforcer l'engin ne lui feront pas de mal. Puis il lui tourne le dos, tandis que Zircon retourne à l'usine.

Là-bas, la jeune fille peint le mur juxtaposé à celui de son ami à l'aide du gigantesque pinceau plus grand qu'elle.

« Tes dessins sont très désordonnés ! »Déclare la rosée.

« L'abstraction n'est pas désordre », argumente le pâle.

« Salut », intervient Zircon. « On dirait qu'on va rester ici encore quelques temps. »

Tourmaline soupire, lassée.

« La nouvelle machine de Carnelian s'est encore cassée ? Rien de nouveau. On est bloqués ici.

\- C'est pas si mal, on aurait pu tomber sur une planète bien pire !

\- Oui, mais on est ici.

\- Relativise un peu, on est pas si mal ! »

La jeune fille se retourne vivement et hausse la voix.

« Pas si mal ? C'est à cause des tes imbéciles idées qu'on est là ! »

Le blanc s'interpose entre eux qui se rapprochent dangereusement et les regarde tour à tour.

« Se disputer ne résoudra rien.

\- Oui, mais ça défoule », conclue la fillette.

Le soir est finalement venu. Carnelian rentre à leur abri, crasseux et poussiéreux. Il monte difficilement sur le toit délabré, épuisé. Il y retrouve ses camarades allongés et s'assoie à leurs côtés.

« Ne tire pas cette tête.

\- J'nous ferai un meilleur vaisseaux.

\- T'as intérêt ! » râle la bicolore.

« Fais le toi même si tu as si hâte ! »

Les deux croisent les bras avec agacement.

« J'vais l'faire mon propre vaisseau, et il sera meilleur que le tien !

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Arrêtez de vous crier dessus ! »intervient cette fois Zircon.

« C'est elle qui a commencé !

\- J'ai rien commencé du tout !

\- Vous êtes bruyants », se plaint Opal.

Le blond se redresse et rejoint le poussiéreux. Il se saisit des mains sales.

« On va s'en sortir ! Carnelian, si tu veux, demain, on ira tous te donner un coup de main, propose le blond.

\- Je préfère travailler seul.

\- Alors on t'encouragera ! Pas vrai ?

\- Pas envie », fit Tourmaline.

« J'ai un mur à peindre », ajouta Opal.

« Vous n'y mettez pas vraiment de bonne volonté…

\- Exactement » , coupa court la rose.

Carnelian soupire. Énervé de lui même...Et surtout des autres. Pas un nuage dans la voûte céleste mise à nue. Une brise fraîche vient effleurer le groupe d'enfant. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Leurs maisons sont là-bas.

« On y retournera un jour. »


	2. Deux en un

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, avec la découverte d'un "nouveau" personnage. Aussi, nouvelle mise en forme. La différence est petite mais dites moi ce qui vous convient le mieux.**

 **Merci pour les reviews et les compliments, ça flatte mon ego!~**  
 **Aigie: Pas mal.~ Trouveras-tu le prochain?**  
 **Lea: C'est toi qui est moche. Et Carnelian est roux, c'est déjà une excuse en soit pour le frapper.-/PAN/**

* * *

Les enfants sont tous ensembles autour du vaisseau en réparation. Le soleil n'est pas encore à son zénith, pourtant la chaleur se fait ressentir. Carnelian est le seul à ne pas s'être changé en conséquences car les autres portent des habits humains trouvés auparavant. Le roux trouve ça assez idiot. Ce sont des gemmes, des êtres minéraux composés de magie et leurs corps ne sont faits que de lumière. De quelle manière la chaleur de ce stupide soleil, pourtant à des kilomètres d'eux, peut les affecter ? Ce ne sont tous que des idiots à ses yeux. Il ne se soucie donc pas d'eux et se concentre sur les réparations. Ils sont finalement venus mais ne servent pas à grand-chose.

« Opal arrête de peindre le vaisseau, tu feras ça quand il sera fini !  
\- S'il reste aussi terne, tu risques d'être moins motivé à travailler dessus », remarque le petit qui porte une salopette bien trop grande pour lui.

Le roux porte une main à son visage.

« Je me fiche de sa couleur du moment qu'il fonctionne.  
\- Et je me fiche de sa couleur du moment que _tu te dépêches »,_ intervient Tourmaline.  
« C'est ce que je fais ! » lui crie-il. « Je suis le seul qui travaille ici ! »

Zircon de redresse de l'herbe dans laquelle il était allongé, habillé du même t-shirt terrestre qu'il a pris l'habitude de porter un peu tout le temps. Il préfère les habits humains aux siens.

« Mais...C'est toi qui a dit que tu ne voulais pas de notre aide…  
\- Exactement !  
\- Donc arrête de te plaindre, tu es fatiguant », râle avec raison la fille du groupe.

Carnelian tire avec difficulté la pièce de métal qu'il veut remettre à sa place.

« Gringalet comme tu es tu portes vraiment tout toi même ? » demande-elle avec surprise.  
« Pas le choix. »

Elle se dirige vers lui, lentement.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !  
\- Bien sûr que si… »

Elle lui tend sa main, avec amertume mais elle ne semble pas avoir le choix.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que… ?  
\- Prend.  
\- Mais- Mais non ! »

Le blondinet à côté d'eux ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il se passe, curieux.

« Vous faites quoi ?  
\- Rien du tout !  
\- Voyons, tu sais bien que c'est bien trop lourd pour toi. »

Carnelian recule d'un pas, et regarde la fille d'un regard interdit. Il se demande si elle est vraiment sérieuse.

« Arrête d'être si têtu, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus.  
\- Mais c'est dégoûtant !  
\- Mais on avancera plus vite. »

Il recule encore, déglutit. Il n'a jamais fait ça et n'a jamais envisagé de le faire.

Zircon sert alors les poings, agacé que personne ne prête attention à sa question. Pas énervé, mais agacé. Opal s'approche alors de lui et chuchote près de lui.

« Ils vont fusionner.  
\- Vraiment ? », s'exclame t-il plus bruyamment que le blanc.  
« Non, on ne va pas le faire !  
\- Si tu veux continuer de te tuer à la tâche c'est ton choix. Mais tu retardes notre départ et je ne veux pas ça. Donc tu vas me faire _le plaisir_ de fusionner avec moi. »

Elle garde sa main tendue alors que le roux continue de la fixer.

« La fusion ! La fusion ! » encourage le blond tel une pom-pom girl.

En y réfléchissant, ce serait plus pratique, il a attendu beaucoup d'histoires sur les fusions. Cependant il n'en a jamais vues. Il s'imaginait des monstres difformes et répugnants, des bêtes qui se battent à coup de griffes et de crocs. Il ne veut pas ressembler à ces créature qu'il voit si affreuses.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'en a jamais vues. Il ne sait donc pas si son imagination a raison. On lui a toujours dit que les fusions sont des démons épouvantables et ignobles. On lui a toujours dit que c'est une technique primitive, utilisée par des sauvages trop faibles. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il est faible. Mais il ne veut pas se rabaisser plus que ça.

Pour les aider à effacer leurs appréhensions, Zircon allume le poste de radio certainement là comme future pièce à l'engin.

« Ne touche pas à ça ! »

Tourmaline en profite pour commencer à bouger son corps au rythme de la musique.

« Non non et non ! Juste…. »

Carnelian regarde un peu en arrière, puis fixe de de nouveau la capée. Il respire profondément. Un mauvais moment à passer.

« Minable ? »  
« Oui ? », se reconnaît le blondinet.  
« Tu peux y aller avec ton bruit. »

Puis il remet la musique.

~ _Don't gimme that_ ~

La fille bouge ses épaules, tout son buste. Le garçon, plus gêné, tape du pied au rythme de la chanson. Tourmaline s'approche doucement de lui, et cette fois -ci son partenaire ne cherche pas à fuir. Il est hésitant mais pose ses mains sur celles de sa camarade qui le fait tourner. Elle remonte ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules. Ils doivent être en symbiose pour que ça fonctionne. Carnelian essaie de se détendre, il souffle longuement et pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Ses pieds se mouvent toujours au rythme soutenu imposé, et son acolyte se déplace à la même cadence. Leurs gemmes commencent doucement à briller. Soudain, le meneur fait valser sa coéquipière, malgré lui il se rapproche d'elle et un grand éclat lumineux surgit.

Une grande lumière vive émane d'eux et les enveloppe. Elle prend plusieurs formes, grandit, bouge. Enfin, un corps humanoïde se tient et la lumière disparaît. Elle a laissé place à un grand homme. Malgré sa stature imposante, il semble doux. Ses cheveux cache sa visière sombre qui cache elle même ses yeux. Il se passe les mains sur son visage, le touche en hésitant. C'est une sensation étrange pour lui. Il est... _Eux._ Puis il passe une main dans sa chevelure vert sombre qu'il tire en arrière. Il laisse ainsi visible le vitrage noir en pique ainsi que son visage prêt à en découdre.

« Alors les fillettes ? Ravi de faire ma connaissance ? »

Zircon et Opal le regardent avec de grands yeux étonnés, mais impressionnés.

« C'est donc ça la fusion ?! »  
-Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Epidote, mais pas pour vous servir, ne comptez pas là dessus. »

Il croise fièrement les bras sur son torse et un courant d'air fait voler sa cape verdâtre. Il a de la carrure, c'est certain, et il est bien plus grand que les deux gemmes réunis, et pourtant il se tient là, comme un puissant roc. La pierre carrée sur son front est celle de l'ingénieur, mais elle est maintenant verte, avec certain reflets orangés qui font écho au reste de sa tenue. Son visage est très masculin, une mâchoire plutôt carrée mais a les lèvres marquées de la jeune fille. Il arbore aussi ses sourcils volumineux qui ne sont pas entièrement cachés par les lunettes opaques. Et en dessous d'elle, une marque orangé est aussi présente sur sa peau, formant une trace semblable à celle que Carnelian a.

Avant de passer au travail, le géant s'admire. Il est imposant et il aime ça. Il soulève la cape et voit une gemme rectangulaire, originellement celle de Tourmaline. Ensuite, il regarde les deux gemmes minuscules de sa haute stature, profitant de la puissance que cette hauteur lui confère. Un sourire carnassier se déploie enfin sur son visage.

« Au boulot ! »

Il soulève sans peine les pièces d'acier, qui sont pourtant lourdes. Avec ses grandes mains, c'est difficile de les assembler, mais il y arrive tout de même. Avec une minutie étonnante, il soude et vice l'appareil. Il rectifie ce que le roux ne voyait même pas auparavant, sous le regard admiratif de Zircon.

Le temps passe, le soleil se lève toujours plus haut et la besogne semble s'achever.

Le colosse recule de son travail, puis s'effondre en deux pour se diviser à nouveau.

Les deux gemmes auparavant fusionnées tombent à terre avec chacune un sourire satisfait, contentes de leur travail.

« Ce n'était pas _si_ horrible.

-Moins que ce que je ne l'aurais cru », rit tranquillement le roux en s'allongeant au sol.

Le blond accourt vers eux.

« J'veux faire pareil !  
\- Va faire mumuse avec Opal, nous on est fatigués », dit Tourmaline il lui faisant signe de s'en aller.  
« Allez Opal on fusionne !  
-Mmh, je ne sais pas si…  
-S'il te plaît on essaie ! »

Le blanc hausse les épaules, il n'a pas un avis aussi catégorique que le roux sur la question, mais il ne l'a jamais fait lui même. Mais il peut essayer. Il se dirige vers le poste radio et lance une musique. Une autre piste se lance.

 _~Catgroove~_

Le plus clair en salopette laisse son corps s'exprimer. Il bouge, il tournoie, ses tresses volent avec élégance autour de lui. Zircon se laisse aussi entraîner par le son qui dirige alors ses mouvements. La musique monte, le rythme s'accélère, les deux se rapprochent, ils se regardent, ils se sourient. Ils se déhanchent, la pierre sur le visage d'Opal brille, la pierre sous le t-shirt de Zircon…ne brille pas. Mais ça n'empêche pas les deux petits pris dans le feu de l'action se foncer l'un sur l'autre. Et de se cogner misérablement dans un grand choc sonore.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
Je sais pas mais ça fait mal... »

Le roux, maintenant auto-proclamé professionnel de la fusion depuis cinq minutes, s'approche d'eux en riant.

« Vous vous êtes ramassé l'un contre l'autre, c'était drôle !  
-Mais je ne comprends pas, ça marchait avec vous !  
-Mon petit Zircon », dit-il en passant son bras autour de son cou « Tu es nul. »  
« Mais non ! Viens Opal on recommence !  
-Je pense avoir assez donné pour aujourd'hui... »

Et sur ces mots, il part s'asseoir en se tenant la tête. Il a foncé assez violemment contre l'autre garçon, sa gemme a même failli en pâtir.

« Alors Carnelian fais le avec moi !  
-Hein ? Bien sûr que non !  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-Car j'ai pas envie ! Avec Tourmaline c'est une chose, mais pas avec...t _oi_.  
-Dois-je me sentir privilégiée ? » questionne la concernée.  
« Toi je te tolère. Lui non.  
-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Il le regarde un instant, et fronce les sourcils. Un silence pesant se forme avant qu'il ne réponde sèchement.

« Tu es sérieux ? _Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait_ ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de _ta_ faute si on est tous là ? On est bloqués sur cette stupide planète depuis je ne sais même pas combien de temps ! On se cache des humains, on est reclus dans un dépôt moisi, on est privé de notre chez nous. Et toi, tu me demandes ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu es vraiment un idiot Zircon. »

Il a appuyé chacun de ses mots par un coup de doigt sur le torse du blond, sur sa gemme. Les nerfs à vif, il rentre jusqu'à l'usine. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes et il se pince la lèvre. Stupide Zircon.

« Qu'est ce qu-  
-Des fois, tais toi. » Lui ordonne Opal.


	3. Tombés du ciel

**Ca étonne encore des gens que Zircon soit une victime?**

 **Aigie: -Oui, la fusion comptera toujours "plus ou moins" comme un nouveau personnage. Des fois plus, des fois moins.  
** **-Sensuel? On en reparle de la fusion de Sugilite pour comparer?  
** **-Carnelian est roux, tu as le droit d'avoir envie de le gifler. Et puis c'est celui qui a fait le plus d'effort pour partir mais aussi celui qui voulait le moins se retrouver coincer sur Terre avec eux, tu vas lire ça~ Et si Opal rajoute une couche ce n'est pas pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie mais pour éviter que Zircon ne se finisse tabassé, c'est pour son bien.**

 **Lea: -Epidote est fab, mais ce n'est pas le plus fab de tous uwu  
** **\- Une fusion avec Zircon? A voir~  
** **-Nan à peine, ce n'est pas comme si tu connaissais déjà plus de la moitié des personnages apparus et que tu m'as aidé à les construire ainsi que l'univers. Naaaan.**

 **~ _(Epic)Fate of sixty years_ ~**

* * *

 _Ils tenaient chacun en main leurs armes respectives. Le tonnerre des cris résonnait même s'ils étaient loin du chaos des armes et des combats. Ils s'assénaient chacun des coups auquel l'autre ripostait._

 _Dans ce canyon qui leur servait de champs de bataille, les deux s'attaquaient avec violence. Cependant, ils n'étaient que de faibles soldats, à la charge d'autorités plus grandes._

 _« Ne crois pas t'en sortir ! » hurla t-elle dans la poussière._

 _L'autre ne répondait rien. Son outil dont il se servait tantôt comme lance, tantôt comme masse vint se planter aux pieds de son adversaire. Celle-ci tomba à terre et se retrouva à parer avec son pinceau les coups de son opposant dès lors à main nues . Elle réussit à le faire tomber et elle se redressa._

 _Elle titubait, épuisée par les combats. Son rival était à terre, toussant sur le sol. Il était à portée de main, il fallait en finir._

 _Il le fallait, c'est ce qu'on lui a ordonné._

 _Elle le devait._

 _Elle s'approcha du garçon._

 _Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom._

 _Son visage était contre le sol, il avait été assommé par le coup qu'elle lui avait porté ._

 _Avec ses mains tremblantes elle souleva sa tête en saisissant ses cheveux blancs mais salis par la poussière. Elle le plaça avec difficultés sur son dos._

 _Elle le ramènerait à sa base où il se ferait interroger. C'était pour le mieux. Il savait certainement des choses, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être aussi radical._

 _Elle était fatiguée et porter l'autre pierre qui n'avait même pas repris sa forme de gemme n'était pas des plus évident_

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-il finalement, d'une voix cassées et anxieuse._

 _Il savait que ce n'était pas le destin que la jeune fille était censée lui réserver. Il essayait de bouger ses mains, celles-ci lui faisaient mal. Ses bras étaient lourds, sa tête, ses paupières, tout son corps. Son souffle effleurait la peau du cou de la soldate, ce qui la fit frissonner._

 _« Tiens-toi tranquille, un peu !  
_ _-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
_ _-Ça ne te concerne pas ! »_

 _Et il se tût. Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête qui battait comme un tambour. Il l'avait pris pour une proie facile alors que celle-ci s'éloignait des combats qui faisaient rage, mais il avait fait erreur. Malgré sa peur, elle avait su se montrer un adversaire redoutable._

 _Mais la petite gemme, bien que forte pour sa taille, était incapable d'envisager la destruction. C'était sous ses apparences de guerrière une profonde pacifiste qui refusait l'idée de briser, ou bien de_ se _faire briser. C'était la peur qui l'avait poussé à s'en aller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait saisi l'enjeu des combats, mais pas pourquoi cette guerre. Trois opposants contre cinq autres. Ils n'avaient pas à engager d'autres personnes pour leurs querelles. Elle savait qu'elles étaient justes pour chacun des camps, que les valeurs qu'ils défendaient valaient bien la peine de se battre. Mais elle, elle s'était faite enrôler dans ces combats. Elle était sous les ordres d'un des protagonistes de cette guerre, elle se devait de lui obéir._

 _Mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle refusait de poursuivre cette histoire sanglante._

 _Puis elle s'arrêta net en voyant une gemme du même régiment, mais pourtant pas de la même brigade. Il était abrité dans une crevasse, elle crut l'entendre pleurer. Il murmurait un nom qu'elle ne put entendre à cause du bruit._

 _Celui-ci se leva en trombe quand il aperçu la bicolore._

 _« Venez ! »_

 _Il s'approcha d'eux et tira la fille par la main._

 _« C'en est assez de tout ça ! »_

 _Il tenait fermement sa main et la tirait rapidement, si bien qu'elle en manquait de tomber. D'autant plus que la charge sur son dos ne l'aidait pas._

 _« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il n'y a pas de base par là bas !  
_ _-Justement ! On n'a pas besoin de leur obéir ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né à un tel endroit que je dois obéir aveuglement aux ordres d'un homme ! Ce n'est pas car je suis destiné à servir que je dois le faire ! Ce n'est pas car on me dit d'avoir un ennemi que je ne peux m'en faire un ami ! »_

 _Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais elle était d'accord avec lui. Elle s'arrêta et lui prit à son tour le poignet._

 _« Que comptes-tu faire ?  
_ _-Leur montrer qu'on peut s'en sortir sans eux !  
_ _-Comment ?  
_ _-Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je veux d'abord partir d'ici. »_

 _Au loin la silhouette d'un véritable titan se dessinait par dessus les rochers. Son corps à lui seul soulevait suffisamment de poussière pour le cacher. Il faisait trembler le sol. Il levait son arme gigantesque qui s'abattaient sur les troupes. Les enfants ne pouvaient rien voir de là où ils étaient, mais des cris déchirants grondaient à l'unisson._

 _Ils frémirent, n'osant imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux s'ils désertaient. Mais ils déserteront. Puis un second tremblement retentit, accompagné des mêmes hurlements. La jeune fille défaillit, tombant avec l'autre garçon ennemi. Mais s'ils quittaient cette guerre, ils n'avaient plus de raison de l'être. Elle se redressa et offrit son aide au pâle pour se relever._

 _« Tu comptes venir avec nous ? »_

 _Il se saisit de sa main. À vrai dire il en avait assez de cette guerre depuis un bon moment. Il se plongeait dans les combats avec inconscience, il pouvait oublier qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il voulait être. Il en avait assez d'être sous les ordres d'un supérieur bon qu'à beugler des commandements qu'il n'était pas capable d'appliquer. Et s'il devait continuer à se battre, il voulait le faire pour lui, pour ses valeurs et pour revendiquer son droit à la liberté, avec des compagnons qu'il aurait choisi._

 _« Volontiers. White Opal.  
_ _-Tourmaline.  
_ _-Zircon. »_

 _Et ils s'enfuirent tous de là. Sous l'œil d'un étranger. Celui-ci les suivit jusqu'à les rattraper. Il n'était pas bien grand non plus, ce n'était pas un guerrier. Il était attribué à la logistique car sa trop faible carrure ne lui permettait pas de se battre convenablement. De la chaire à canon, au mieux._

 _« Halte là ! »_

 _Il avait une arrogance certaine dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas l'un des postes les plus gratifiants, mais il avait du courage et de l'ambition. Se retrouver face à deux ennemis et un déserteur ne lui faisait pas peur. Il avait en main une arme dont il n'était même pas le propriétaire, et il la tenait fermement face à ses adversaires. Il avait pour objectif des les abattre et obtenir ainsi une prime, ou ne serait-ce que de la reconnaissance. Se battre pour arranger sa situation ne lui posait pas de problème, on obtient ce que l'on mérite._

 _Afin de se défendre, Tourmaline et White Opal sortirent leurs armes, respectivement un pinceau et un crayon, chacun les dépassait. Mais le troisième de leur groupe s'interposa._

 _« Voyons, on ne va pas se battre !  
_ _-Si, minus. »_

 _Il pouvait se permettre de commenter sa taille, il avait de quoi se rehausser, mais en réalité il était encore plus petit que lui. Mais son regard n'en démordait pas._

 _C'est alors qu'un nouveau tremblement surgit, un autre colosse venait d'apparaître à l'horizon. La quatrième gemme se retourna en frissonnant et comprit qu'il n'était plus temps de se battre, mais de fuir. Les deux géants risquaient de faire bien plus de dégâts que lui avec sa pauvre lance. De là où ils étaient, ils ne seraient probablement pas en sécurité, même s'ils étaient loin._

 _Le roux serra ses poings. Sur un commun accord, ils décidèrent de partir dans la même direction. Mais quand ils voulurent revenir, il n'y avait déjà plus personne._


	4. Départ concluant?

**Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté! Je n'osais pas trop, mais les derniers épisodes m'ont bien donné envie. En partie car mes idées pour la fic vont possiblement être canon, donc par ego j'aimerais avancer avant qu'on me dise que j'ai juste repompé la série originale sans inspiration, ou bien que je fais tout le contraire... (Coucou les Zircon qui on déjà été officialisées, et d'autres.)**

 **Recommandation musicale : Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II extended**

* * *

Les voilà tous les quatre, à l'aube. De larges sourires ornent les visages de plupart des petites gemmes. Chacune d'entre elle est prête pour l'aller simple pour Homeworld, ce n'est pas non plus comme si elles avaient des bagages à emporter. Le roux invite ses camarades à s'installer. C'est plutôt petit, plutôt basique, mais tout semble opérationnel !

« Bienvenue à bord du Voyageur 2000 !

\- Il y a donc vraiment eu 1999 tentatives avant ? » demande le tressé, même pas étonné.

« Mais non voyons ! Et chut et regarde ! »

Le voilà qui fait le fier en allumant l'appareil. Des lumières s'allument les unes après les autres sous le regard émerveillé des trois gemmes qui viennent de s'installer. Zircon commence déjà à tourner dans son fauteuil.

« Cesse de faire l'imbécile !

-Pourquoi, ça risque de se casser ? » s'interroge la fille, quand même un peu inquiète.

\- « Évidemment que non ! Ça m'agace juste !

\- Mais je suis juste trop content, on va enfin retourner à la maison !

\- Si on peut y retourner sans que j'ai à te jeter par dessus bord pendant le trajet, ça m'arrange. »

Le roux enfonce un levier, puis un autre. La machine se met à gronder, les mécanismes à s'embrailler dans un boucan monstre. La fille, fermement accrochée aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil dans lequel elle est profondément enfoncée, commence à perler de sueur.

« Ça va être ça tout le long ?

\- Ça se calmera quand on sera en vol.

\- Rassure moi, il y a des ceintures ?

\- Oui, derrière chaque fauteuil, il faut tirer un coup sec.

\- Et des parachutes ?

\- On en aura pas besoin. »

Elle serre les dents et part rapidement à la recherche de la fameuse ceinture pour la boucler en vitesse.

\- « J'espère vraiment que tu sais ce que tu fais.

\- Évidemment. »

Carnelian appuie sur des boutons, fait tourner des manivelles et tire sur des leviers. Il est confiant, il sait ce qu'il fait.

« Accrochez vous tous. »

Et tous obéissent, visiblement inquiets. Le roux s'assoie à la place de capitaine. Le tableau de bord s'illumine de plus belle. Les différentes commandes se reflètent dans la visière orangée qui laisse apparaître un regard fier. Puis vient un grondement sourd, plus fort que les précédents.

« C'est normal ça ?!

\- Oui, arrête de bouger et laisse moi faire. »

Une sensation d'élévation se fait ressentir à travers tous les passagers, ils quittent le sol. Le pilote concentré continue ses manœuvres et l'appareil fait des mouvements, un peu brusques.

« On va tous finir brisés entre les débris » souffle Tourmaline, plus qu'angoissée.

« Cette planète a de nombreuses couches dans son atmosphère, jusqu'à ce qu'on les ai quittées les secousses continueront. Ensuite les turbulences cesseront. » rassure-il comme il peut.

Même si le décollage est périlleux, le pilotage reste sûr. Le capitaine sait ce qu'il fait et ça se voit. Ils sont déjà à plusieurs mètres de hauteur et continuent de monter rapidement. Les tremblements pourtant ne cessent. La fille du groupe commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, ses doigts ont littéralement perforé les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

« Arrêtes de stresser Tourmaline.

\- J'aimerais bien je te signale !

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le vaisseau n'a aucune raison de dysfonctionner !

\- Ne vous disputez pas... » Intervient le blond.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas sonné le minus ! »

Zircon recule un peu dans son fauteuil pendant que Carnelian continue de s'énerver.

\- « On va passer ce voyage, dans la joie ! Et la bonne humeur ! » hurle-il.

Et c'est très mal parti pour. Tous se taisent jusqu'à la prochaine secousse.

« Ça va bientôt s'arrêter oui ?!

\- Non ! On en a pour plusieurs heures comme ça et n'espère pas te plaindre tout ce temps !

\- Carnelian... » demande Opal.

\- « Désolée, je suis paniquée ! J'avoue j'ai pas confiance !

-Mais on l'a faite ensemble cette machine !

\- Carnelian. » répète Opal.

-« Je sais ! Mais j'ai peur d'accord ! » avoue-elle, panique du vol.

-« Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant que t'as peur des vaisseaux ?!

-Je pensais que ça irait !

-Carnelian ! » dit pour la troisième fois Opal.

-« Quoi ? » daigne enfin répondre l'ingénieur.

Puis une secousse plus forte que les précédentes fait trembler tout le vaisseau.

« Regarde devant toi quand tu pilotes ! » gronde le tressé qui s'est cogné contre la surface en face de lui.

La machine est totalement à l'arrêt et ses occupants sont tous de travers. Une pièce tombe dans un bruit cinglant, ce qui laisse échapper un sursaut à la bicolore.

« Il volait pourtant. » déclare Zircon.

\- « Un vaisseau ne vole que quand le pilote, justement pilote. » râle le blanc.

Carnelian tape du poing sur les commandes devant lui qui clignotent anormalement.

« Je vous avez pourtant dit de me laisser tranquille ! »

Tourmaline reste silencieuse, tête dans les mains. Le roux s'approche d'elle, l'air en rage. Il est prêt à faire des réprimandes, et il ne va pas se gêner.

« Tu ne pouvais pas rester sagement à attendre, bien sûr que non ! Je savais que cette fois tout était parfait ! Et non, Sa Clarté se plaint que ça bouge trop !

\- Tous tes échecs ne mettent pas en confiance ! Si tu savais faire des vaisseaux opérationnels on serait déjà partis depuis longtemps !

\- Si je ne sais pas faire de vaisseaux, construis donc le tien ! Et tu partiras toute seule ! Non, car tu sais quoi ? Tu resteras bloquée ici ! Et je rirai bien une fois sur Homeworld, et pas toi ! »

Avec un regard noir, Tourmaline profite de la stabilité de l'appareil pour se détacher et descendre, glissant sur le sol penché.

« Ouais c'est ça, dégage ! »

La fille se retourne, ses sourcils épais froncés. Mais elle n'ajoute rien. Elle se dit qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, que cet énergumène n'est qu'un imbécile. Alors d'un simple coup de pied, elle dégage la porte qui était bloquée, et saute de l'engin. Zircon, sort de son fauteuil, prêt à suivre son amie. Mais le fil de fer que représente Opal l'arrête en le prenant par le bras.

« N'y va pas.

\- Hein ? Mais Tourm-

\- C'est Carnelian qui va y aller. » l'interrompt-il

« Pourquoi moi ?

-Pour t'excuser, j'en ai marre de toutes ces disputes. »

Et sur ces mots il quitte aussi le vaisseau, suivit de Zircon qui adressa un regard triste au pilote qui préfère rester dans son appareil.


End file.
